Her Life
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: A one-shot for my friend Erica. HatterxOC/Real person. Rated K .


**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE ALICE IN WONERLAND FRANCHISE!  
>Me: I know, I know, I've been dead for over a month, I'm sorry! It's just that school started up again (plus for a bit I was on vacation in Florida and feeling sick for most of it, the food there can be very nasty after having it for more than two days,) so I haven't exactly been thinking too much about fanfiction. Or Algebra 2 Trigonometry, but that's a whole different story. Anyways, this is a short story for my friend Erica whom I sometimes write cutesy one-shots for = D<strong>

Her Life,

It had been nearly ten years since the big battle and since her friend had left to live in Upperland with a young man she had met. Erica didn't judge, but he did think he was rather odd, his hair was shaggy and died green and he always had a mischievous smile about him in his matching emerald gaze, but who was she to judge when she had married the notorious Hatter? He who had flaming orange hair and iridescent green eyes, constantly with the addition of a pale painted face? But she loved him just the same, after all he was hers. Her Hatter. It was only three days until the feast that marked the anniversary of the battle would take place. Colby, her dear friend, hadn't yet arrived and Erica was busy gathering her own six children, three boys and three girls and demanding they get dressed and stop running around trying to bite the royal escort.

That's when he stepped him, smile wide and gap-toothed grin shining with delight as the children tackled him and knocked him to the ground. He struggled to his feet and kissed her cheek, some of his light red lipstick wiping off onto her skin. The children ran off and he sat on the nearest chair, immediately pulling Erica onto his lap and petting her hair. She hissed at him then, baring her fangs and he gulped, fearing that he had done wrong. She giggled and leaned back into him. She loved when she could make him fear her and love her all at once. And he loved it too.

Xx

_It's the middle of the night, the rain is pouring and Colby and Erica are both outside when they notice two young men walking in their direction. Colby giggles and immediately whispers to Erica the young men's identities. Erica puts a finger to her lips and waving Colby to follow her they creep slowly towards the willow tree that stands before them against the path. Colby climbs up first, seating herself a branch from the ground while Erica sits above her. The young men walk unbeknownst into the trap and immediately Erica drops onto the body of Tarrent, the Hatter and causes him to fall backward screaming as she straddles him and bears her fangs, her eyes glowing evilly as Colby merely giggles and drops into the arms of the young boy with emerald hair. Erica shrugs off her expression to sigh with a smile at her friend and help Tarrent to his feet, kissing his cheek and immediately running off, dragging Colby with her, to the courtyard, leaving Tarrent smiling, the adrenaline of being scared by the beautiful young girl giving him a rush of pure excitement. He'll never forget that feeling._

Xx

Now he has her, his to hold forever, or rather, she has him. He is completely at her mercy, but for the first time for him, that's ok. Only rarely does he ever get angry now and when he does, she sorts him out quick enough. Even if he didn't fear her, he would still need that love to draw him through. He would much worse without. At that moment the children come running back into the room, two screaming in disgust almost immediately at the sight of Tarrant as he kisses his wife fully on the lips without seeing the six pairs of eyes in the corner. Erica breaks the kiss and looks over at the children. "What," she says with a snickering grin, "you could have walked in on much worse." That's when all run screaming for their bedroom, leaving mother and father laughing against each other.

"I think you've scared our children for life," he says to her as he rests his chin on her shoulder, tightening his grip. "I've never seen a more horrified look on Zaccaria's face."

"They need it. Every kid does. After all, what doesn't totally mentally destroy them makes them stronger," she laughs and he kisses her ear. It's a beautiful life they have. Three daughters, Amelia, Layla and Keileanna, three sons, Zaccaria, Mason and Aiden, and of course each other. Not to mention a very dear friend who arrived at said moment that would be worse and was scarred for life and most definitely needs therapy if she ever wants to go back into _that_ room again. But as was said, it's a good life and it's her life.


End file.
